1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that holds a recording medium where predetermined recording is performed in a standing posture.
2. Related Art
A vertical type of recording apparatus has been known in the art (see JP-A-2006-205655), which includes a holding unit (discharge stack) that holds a recording medium (recording sheet) in a standing posture, which is transported from a recording sheet receiving unit, which can receive the recording medium in a standing state and where recording is finished, and a discharge roller that is disposed around the holding unit, at the end of a transporting path by which the recorded recording medium is transported.
In the vertical type of recording apparatus of the related art, the recording medium stacked in a standing posture in the holding unit may come in contact with the discharge roller when the lower end is bent or separated from the holding unit. Since the surface of the discharge roller is usually made of rubber, the recording medium is contaminated or damaged when the recording medium on the holding unit is in contact with the discharge roller. Further, when the discharge roller is rotated backward with the recording medium, which is separated from the holding unit, in contact with the discharge roller, paper jam may be caused.